


An Android's Destiny

by batsuey



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsuey/pseuds/batsuey
Summary: Mack's reveal as an android causes him to snap. He feels out of place as the only originally non-living being. He tries to find others similar to himself such as Cyber Cam. After learning about Cyber Cam's story, Mack decides to steal the Corona Aurora with the goal of making himself and others like Cyber Cam real. Can the Rangers restore Mack's sanity and stop his crazy plan?
Kudos: 1





	1. Mack's Sinister Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Mack was talking to Tori when he heard about Cyber Cam later after discovering that Mack was an android himself. Cyber Cam was similar to Mack. Mack emphasized with Cyber Cam. In fact, he went and searched for more information about Cyber Cam. The information that Mack found did not reassure him. Mack sat and pondered. Then, he realized that the Corona Aurora could fix everything. It could make him, Cyber Cam, and others like them real. Mack now just needed a plan to steal the Corona Aurora.

First, Mack took out money considering that his creator was rich in cash. He then hired the smartest programmer that he could find to create a program that could teach anything similar to or an actual android programming. Mack then downloaded the programmer's program. His next step was to track down Cyber Cam and reprogram him back to normal. Once he did that, he explained the plan to Cyber Cam and made him promise to not exhibit any out of the normal behavior until the plan succeeded. Cyber Cam agreed.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, comment, bookmark, subscribe, and give kudos! Please be safe!


	2. A Hapless, Villainous Patsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mack's plan succeed? If it does, can the Rangers stop him? Do they have a plan to do so? How will they face a former friend? Find out in the chapter below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

In the meantime, Mack bided his mind. The perfect opportunity arose when one of the numerous Operation Overdrive villains attempted to steal the Aurora Corona. In the chaos of the moment, Mack seized his chance to steal the crown and pin the blame on the unwilling patsy of a villain that had attempted the initial theft. He then was able to make his way to his Cyber Cam’s base of operations. There, he put the crown to use and made a note of the initially non-living beings. A wave of power was felt throughout the universe. Step one was a success. The next step was to conquer the plan. The final step was taking over the universe. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers felt the power and realized that Mack had double-crossed them. Rose, however, had a plan. Ronny would go back in time using her speed to stop Mack before he had a chance to succeed. The rest of them would hold off Mack and his reign of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, comment, bookmark, subscribe and give kudos! Thank you! Please be safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, comment, bookmark, subscribe, and give kudos! Thank you! Please be safe!


End file.
